<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Special Delivery! by robogalaxy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135673">Special Delivery!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/robogalaxy/pseuds/robogalaxy'>robogalaxy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Sex, One Shot, Pregnancy, pregnancy announcement, rose is tired and peony is so so so pumped.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:14:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/robogalaxy/pseuds/robogalaxy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peony arrives at a dead exhausted Rose's apartment at 7am sharp to talk about the "souvenir" he and his wife are getting from their recent anniversary trip to Snowbelle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peony &amp; Rose | Chairman Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Special Delivery!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A knock on Rose’s apartment door wasn’t uncommon on weekends, but to have his brother be the one standing outside the aforementioned door definitely was. Rose felt somewhat self-conscious about how he looked in comparison to Peony - he looked bright and full of energy (as he always did), and sported a neatly trimmed beard and eyes that sparkled like the Steel he trained. Rose, on the other hand, had only woken up an hour prior. He wasn’t currently in front of any mirror, but he could tell that his hair drooped unevenly to one side and that he had red imprints of his sheets’ wrinkles on his arms from sleeping so heavily in one spot. If he was unlucky enough, maybe Peony could see minor sweat stains on the grey of his shirt. </p><p>“Morning!” Peony beamed, "<em>MARVELOUS </em> day out, innit?"</p><p>"I suppose," Rose squinted, "the sun's... well, the sun's out for sure." He yawned in hopes that Peony would catch on to his request for him to come later, but it’s so like Peony to overlook the little details so he could focus on the broader topic. "I can say that."</p><p>"Sure is!" Peony smiled, "and <em> man</em>, how nice it feels. Don't ya think so?" </p><p>"Peony, you're awful at small talk. Cut to the chase."</p><p>"And I'd thought you'd be HAPPY to see me! Been what... a week or two? You know Kalos had to get a taste of good ol' Steel Peony.”</p><p>“Look,” Rose said, an exasperated sigh leaving him as he tried his best to avoid eye contact, “I’m happy for you to have come ‘round, Peony, I truly am, but,” Rose started while he rubbed his eyes, “could you maybe take another forty-five minutes until you come back? I gotta get some more sleep in. It’d be appreci—”</p><p>“NO!” Peony yelled, walking through the doorway despite and locking his brother in a hug that almost strangled him, “I COME WITH <em> NEWS,</em> AND MY <em> NEWS </em> IS <em> YOUR </em> ALARM CLOCK, BROTHER!” </p><p>“GAH!" he yelped in surprise, "I mean... yeah, sure seems so,” Rose complained as his brother practically dragged him across his own living room, taking ample time to further mess up the hair Rose already knew was disastrous. Through Peony’s manhandle (it’d be highly incorrect to call it a "hug"), Rose was able to barely make out the time that ticked on his clock. It was a perfect 7:03am, and Peony must've either not known that or, more than likely, didn't care. "News, though?"</p><p>"Yes, news!" Peony gasped, "I told you about the news ages ago! What, you never got the message about me coming over anyway, did you?"</p><p>"Don't think so," Rose shrugged, "I'd remember a message from you." </p><p>"Oh, of course! Tech these days, huh... no wonder you're so confused!" He let Rose go with a bellowing laugh and immediately sat down on the sofa.</p><p>"Haha, yes," Rose's hands fidgeted so and he nervously shrugged, "the service here at this place is a bit rocky." Rose then sat down on his own sofa. He was sure to space them at least a foot apart (he thought if he got any closer, Peony would be able to perceive that Rose deleted the email with the subject line "<b>I'M COMING TO VISIT YOU ON SATURDAY BECAUSE I WANT TO SEE YOU AFTER ME AND MY DARLING GOT BACK FROM SNOWBELLE AND SINCE WE'VE BEEN BACK FOR LIKE A MONTH NOW AND I STILL HAVEN'T SEEN YOU I'M COMING TO VISIT DESPITE OK TAKE CARE, PEONY</b>" as soon as he saw it show up in his inbox). </p><p>"So? You gotta be wondering what brings me here! A bit! C'mon, ask me!" Peony clapped. He was so <em> giddy </em> - not even excitable like he usually was, but so abnormally <em> giddy</em>. Rose shouldn't have been surprised, but something about the feel of this abundant energy was off. Well, not off, but different. This was no Peony energy that was sharp around the edges, but was a Peony softened a little. <em> Thing is</em>, Rose wondered, <em>what had to have happened to round off Peony Rose's attitude? </em></p><p>"You're the one who came to visit," Rose replied, "you tell me."</p><p>"NO, NO!" There was a playful pout and immature stomp of his foot before he spoke again, "You gotta ask me, Antony! I'm not telling you a thing until you ask!" </p><p>"Good thing I never wanted to know," Rose sassed. He stood up from off the couch and walked towards his kitchen to get a glass of water while his brother eagerly trailed him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This is just like when we were kids. He'd want to do everything I did first. Seems he's never gonna grow out of always being second… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Water?" A cup was placed into Peony's hand, unsurprisingly filled with ... water, "You seem really riled up about this news of yours." Rose motioned for Peony to follow him back into the living room, where they said once more on the navy of the sofa. "And ignore what I said earlier. It was merely a joke."</p><p>"Course it was," Peony grinned. He gave Rose a friendly slap on the back and laughed again, "This isn't any ol' news, brother! This is some ultra-mega news, and I don't use ultra-mega lightly, you know!"</p><p><em> We'll ignore that lie</em>, Rose glared while recovering from what he assumed was Peony's attempt to break his back, <em> because you're way too good at egging people on with these hints of yours. </em></p><p>"Well, if you insist... what'd you come here to tell me about?" Rose asked. Setting down his water, he leaned against an arm of the sofa and waited for Peony to respond, "And why's it such a nagging issue that you needed to let me know so early in the morning?" </p><p>"I'm so glad you asked!" Peony exclaimed. He stood up from his seat, beginning to pace to room as if it was his battle pitch. Entertaining? <em> Sure</em>. Annoying? <em> Definitely</em>. </p><p>"As you know, me and Lola recently went off to Kalos for that little thing called a 'wedding anniversary,' right?" he asked with air quotes, "I sure hope you'd remember." </p><p>"Yes, I do," Rose smiled sarcastically, "you only reminded me twice a week until your flight that you weren't going to be available because you had to see the sights again with the absolute gem of your life, your gorgeous wife, darling Lola Rose, and—"</p><p>"You <em> do </em> remember! Smashing! Excellent." A clap of his hands and he immediately caught Rose's attention again, "Very important for the story, the fact we went." He began to pace again while Rose tracked his movements with his half lidded eyes, yawning as his arms stretched upwards. He was almost back to sleep, drifting away from a voice that even Explouds would file a noise complaint against, soft against the sofa with the full intent to get more rest before—</p><p>"ANTONY! I SAY I'VE IMPORTANT NEWS AND YOU'RE OVER HERE HAVIN' A KIP, ARE YA?" Peony lectured. He was clearly a bit upset with hands on his hips, "It won't take much longer, okay? I'll be out of here soon, if you need to rest that much. I can come back another time, when you can stay awake for at least forty-five minutes." Grabbing the keys that had fallen out of his pocket while he paraded around Rose's room, Peony huffed and headed towards the exit. </p><p>"Wait!" Rose called out with remorse, "No, please, I'm sorry, Peony, really! I don't know what else you expected at seven, but... but my bad for dozing off." He tapped Peony's shoulder and hoped he'd turn around to meet him. </p><p>"Just havin' a laugh...like I could leave anyway!" Peony responded with another tight grip of a hug and a newly found passion in his voice; it was like nothing happened at all. "You haven't even heard it yet! About our souvenir!" </p><p>"A….<em> souvenir, </em>" Rose repeated with confusion, "this is about a souvenir you two got in Kalos?" The brothers walked back to where they were, sipping at their water as Peony took a few moments to prepare himself. What for, however, Rose hadn't a clue. The man was energetic and lived in the moment, <em> every </em> moment, but even Rose thought that even Peony wouldn't have to physically and mentally prepare to tell him about some t-shirt with a cheesy phrase.</p><p>"Yeah, a right lovely souvenir! To be honest, we didn't even know we brought it along!" Peony went on, "Now, don't think me and Lola thieves now, Antony. You know I'm past those days of being a little punk and Lola is too much of a sweetheart to even think about carryin' off with something she didn't pay for!" Rose was more than ready to tell Peony that the thought had never crossed his mind, but an accusatory finger wagged in his face despite. </p><p>"Yes, I know you two well enough to know that you'd never become some criminal duo," Rose laughed. He finished his water quickly and set his cup on the table, motioning for Peony to continue, "but a souvenir! How good of a novelty is it that you had to come in person?" </p><p>"Pret—"</p><p>"At <em> 7 </em> in the <em> morning</em>?" Rose interrupted through gritted teeth.  </p><p>"Pretty good, honestly," Peony nodded, Rose’s frustration flying right over his head, "in fact... probably one of the best things I've ever gotten." With a sudden calmness, Peony took a slow sip of his water and looked up to the corner of the room. A wave of sudden anxiety flooded Rose, as it was never normal for Peony to go from so over-the-top to so calm. With a tilt of his head and that winner's smile, however, Peony signaled that he was fine. </p><p>"Antony, I'm sorry for comin' in so early and tickin' you off. Excitement gets the best of me and I've let it go to my head again." </p><p>"Oh," Rose muttered, "well, that <em> does </em> happen. Makes you Peony though, I suppose. Do you think you've overreacted again?" </p><p>"Absolutely not!” Peony responds almost milliseconds after, "I've been joking around all this time, yeah, but it's truly a serious thing. Tried to be clever with the whole souvenir gag," Peony laughed under his breath, "but it's not workin' as well as I thought it would. It's way more important than some souvenir, anyway." He cozied himself into the sofa, looked to Rose with a sincere gaze and held out a hand. "You listenin'?"</p><p>"Yes," Rose nodded and grasped tightly onto his little brother's hand, "I'm listening." It was good he started paying attention quickly, or he would've never immediately heard his brother trying to hold back his tears. </p><p>"...Well, she's <em>pregnant</em>, Antony," Peony stumbled as the corners of his lips turned up and his hand shook, "Must’ve happened in Snowbelle, we guess. But no matter where, it doesn’t change a thing. Lola, my darlin', and I. We're gonna have a baby, Antony." He covered his mouth with his free hand and trembled still, the smile under his hand surely only growing bigger and bigger. It shouldn't have taken Rose so long to process what Peony said, but his intense focus on his brother's tears kept him distracted from his words. When it did register to him, though, Rose said nothing. He couldn't think of anything to say, really. To do, though, was a different story. Without prior warning, Rose moved to wrap his brother in a hug, patting his back and laughing a little alongside him. </p><p>"Pregnant?" he asked, "Like, baby and all. <em> That </em> pregnant?"</p><p>"I wouldn't lie about it, Antony!” protested Peony, “I could never... never lie about a little thing like that. Not just any kid, Antony! It's mine and Lola's. Ours. Our little...little <em> Rosebud.</em> That’s what we’re callin’ them for now, actually, Rosebud." Their child's barely a child, Rose knows, and yet Peony's already fallen so deep in love that he can’t get out.</p><p>"Yours," Rose nodded, "goodness, I didn't know it'd be THIS important. My fault for underestimating this. Congratulations, Peony. Send my regards to Lola too, of course." </p><p>The blinding of the sun and Peony's stupid alarm clock bit, though annoying, were nothing anymore. They were no longer bothersome to Rose - they were just Peony being more than ecstatic.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A father...scratch what I said earlier, you know. He's bested me. First in something. Couldn't be more excited for him, either. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe it, Antony... Lola's a mum, I'm a dad, you're an uncle, Mum's a gran... it's mental!”</p><p>"Seems so, but I have no doubt in your abilities," Rose said while holding Peony tighter to him, rocking him side to side like Peony was five years old again, running to Rose when rain storms hit. It's almost unfathomable to him that someday in the future, Peony will be taking that job in stride. "Let me tell you, that child's blessed enough already. Does Mum already know?"</p><p>"Yeah," Peony nodded, relaying the tale of their mother's over-joyous reaction to learning of her first grandchild, "she was practically over the moon. We told her first, well... after Lola told <em>me, </em>you know. I was first in the queue, obviously."</p><p>"Obviously," Rose repeated, "seems like a logical choice." A minute or two passed as the brothers sat in their embrace, no longer bothered by each other's annoyances but instead thankful of them. With a quick cough, Peony wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt before they welled up again. Shivering, he threw himself back into Rose's arms with an even bigger smile on his face. </p><p>"You know? It's just... I've never been more happy to have shagged my wife, Antony. Never," Peony cried into Rose's shoulder, "never, <em>EVER</em>."</p><p>"...Pardon?"</p><p>The record scratch that went off in Rose's mind was so sudden that it should've given him a migraine. <em>He truly didn't say that, did he?</em> His brother was blunt, cutting edge, honest to no fault, and what Peony wanted to say was what everyone else was going to hear - no questions asked.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>In hindsight, I should've expected Peony would impulsively blurt out a thing like this. Foolish of me to forget. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rose's hands pushed his brother off his shoulder and held him still. Face-to-face now, wiping away a few of Peony's tears and then gripping his shoulders so he'd sit straight, Rose repeated himself. "Pardon? <em>What</em> did you say?”</p><p>"Right! I guess I was a bit muffled, huh?" Peony sniffled, "Course I was. M'bad. No, just..." he began again, "just really happy to have had a round or two... or three, is all, you know? Had a nice night, loved her so passionately, all that nice, sappy nonsense, and now there's a baby. Our baby... all because of that! Us <em>shagging</em>!" he said with such amazement in his voice. Rose lifted an eyebrow in confusion.</p><p>"I... see."</p><p>"I'm so glad," Peony continued while a tear fell down the sharp of his jawbone, "so <em>glad</em>."</p><p>At a complete loss as to what to say in response to his brother's shameless announcement of he and his wife's bedroom activities, Rose nodded. </p><p>
  <em>Arceus, don't tell me he told Mum the same way.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>c'mon.... rose be happy for him!! he and wife are having a BABY... sure, he may have relayed the information in a very peony way in the end, but still!! &lt;3 uncle antony has a ring to it!! (or will, until about 4 years after nia's birth... 😗) </p><p>also lola IS peony's wife - just had no clue about whether or not to tag her. she's not in the fic but so we do not get confused!!</p><p>thank you SOOO much for reading! feel free to leave kudos, comments, and bookmarks~ &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>